Lovers Reunited
by shmabs
Summary: Bella has dreams. But not the normal kind; hers are crystal clear and always about a mysterious boy called Romeo. But he's just a fictional character....or is he? What happens when Bella meets Edward and realizes that he IS Romeo? And she is Juliet?


**Um, I don't really know where this came from. I was listening to this CD my friend made me, and I heard this song 'So Long, Goodbye' by 10 Years, (fantastic song, go listen to it :D) and I was like 'Whoa, this totally reminds me of Romeo and Juliet, and I've always thought that Edward and Bella had a kind of Romeo and Juliet romance, so I started this a few weeks ago. Today, I was looking through my unfinished fics, and this one caught my eye, so I started typing and this is what I got. **

**Just so you guys know, I'm kind of changing what they say and think, because while I love how Shakespeare did it, I absolutely can NOT write anything like that. **

**Anyway, please review and tell me if you like it or not. If you guys like it, then I'll definitely make it an on-going story. Though god knows I don't need ANOTHER one :D**

**Bella/Juliet (weird right?)**

_I look at my one true love in anger, in aguish. His eyes are open, staring lifelessly at me, his lips still wet from the evil poison that took his last breath. _

_My heart has been torn out of my chest, ripped apart and thrown carelessly back to the ground. My husband, my lover, my Romeo, taken from me by a cruel twist of fate. He is the reason for my existence, the reason my heart beats. _

_I cannot live without him. I will not live without him. _

_I look at him again, his eyelashes casting shadows against his cheeks, light reflecting from the tear tracks down his face, and finally, his lips glistening with death. I lean in and capture his pink lips with mine, hoping against hope that there is enough toxic liquid to stop my own heart. I wait a moment, lips lingering on my loves for the last time, but I feel nothing. I cry out in frustration wanting to follow after him, but not knowing how; until I see the dagger, sheathed in his belt, glinting in the flickering candlelight, calling out to me. _

_I let my eyes linger for a moment, knowing that it will not hurt when I plunge the knife into my chest. I am numb to everything but my shattered heart, painfully filling my chest with hurt and love and want and despair. _

_Grasping the dagger by the hilt, I slowly lift it out of its leather home, marveling at the jewels encrusted within it and the sharp angles of the blade. Unwillingly, my eyes travel to my Romeo's face once again. _

_It is nearly peaceful in death, almost as if he was just sleeping and would wake if I called to him. But I know better. I know that his lungs no longer work; his heart does not push the blood through his veins, his whole being, once so full of life, now an empty shell with dusty cobwebs in the corners. I let out one last choking sob before I bring the knife down harshly to pierce my already splintered heart. _

"Bella? Bella! Are you OK?"

My breaths are heavy and loud, like I just ran a mile in under six minutes, my chest heaving up and down with my erratic gasps. I can see Alice's silhouette hovering over me, her spiky hair outlined by the bright lamp above her, casting dark shadows across her face.

I struggle to sit up in bed, but the sheets restrict me where they are tangled with my limbs. I must have been tossing and turning all night. For a moment, I pondered what kind of nightmare I had to make me so restless, but in a flash, it all came back.

_The golden candlelight, flickering through the mausoleum, playing patterns against my love's cheek; Romeo, whispering sweet words of adoration into my ear as he played with my long hair after we made love the first time; having to watch him walk away from me, sentenced to an exile that he didn't deserve while I was forced to stay, away from the reason my heart beat._

All the memories were crystal clear, like I had experienced them myself and was merely reminiscing.

But that was preposterous. I didn't know a Romeo, and I was most certainly _not _a Juliet. After a moment, of consideration, I decided to forget about the dream completely, writing it off as a freak of nature, something that wouldn't happen again, ever.

Alice was still floating over me, and as I adjusted to the bright light, I could see the worry in her large cerulean eyes. I sighed to myself, knowing that Alice would be fawning over me the rest of the day if I didn't assure her that I was absolutely fine. I rubbed my eyes tiredly, already feeling the lack of sleep.

"Alice, honestly, I'm fine. It was just a bad dream."

She looked at me skeptically, obviously seeing right through my feeble lie and eyeing me speculatively, as if assessing what the easiest and most successful way to pump me for information would be.

I glared at her playfully, telling her with my eyes that she would get zip from me today.

She glared back, her eyes huge in her small face.

"Fine Bella. But I thought best friends were supposed to tell each other everything."

She pouted.

"Oh come one Alice, you can't use the best friend card on me! I can't even count how many times you've left me at a bar because you were going off to fuck some guy like the horny little bunny rabbit you are!"

She stuck her tongue out at me like the child she is and blew me a raspberry. I just rolled my eyes and smiled, the dream already pushed back to the hidden recesses of my mind.

!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!

The dream came back the next night.

_I am standing on the balcony that overlooks the garden, my corset tight and constricting, pushing my breasts up until they almost overflow my bodice. I want to take it off, anything to relieve this pressure and make my breathing easier. But I don't, because it was not polite to take off one's clothes outside, even if no one is around. _

_I sigh and lean my chin against my palm, thinking of the mysterious man I met earlier. _

_Romeo. _

_He was beautiful, of that I have no doubt. His hair was disheveled and flopped into his eyes, eyes that were such a beautiful, deep green I wanted to get lost in them. His smile was contagious, his teeth a beautiful white. My favorite thing about him though, would have to be his voice. Crushed velvet wrapped around sweet vanilla, it was music to my ears. Everything about him was handsome and mischievous and daring and perfect and beautiful. _

_Except his name, his cursed last name, was that of my father's enemy; a Montague. _

_Romeo. Montague. _

_What's in a name? That which we would call a rose by any other name would smell as sweet. What is the difference between a Montague and a Capulet? Blood runs through both our veins, skin covers bone, we breathe the same oxygen, so why must we be so different?_

_The bushes to my left rustled slightly, and I started out of my reverie, looking at them intently. Suddenly, the very man I had been thinking of jumped out of the bush, looking as if he had just seen an angel come down from heaven. _

_He turned his face up to look at me and I couldn't help but gasp. His beauty was unreal. His sharp cheek bones created dark shadows on his face, his eyes glowed like green fire, and his hair was embedded with small twigs and leaves. But most of all, his smile was radiant, shining in the dark night like a beacon. _

_He took a step towards me and said in his lovely voice, "Juliet."_

**Ok, so, um, how do you like it? **

**I really shouldn't be starting ANOTHER fic, but I just can't help it. This one has been rolling around in my head for a while now, and I figured I might as well get it down on paper, and once I did, I was like, 'Well damn, that's not half bad. Maybe I should put it up after all.' Soooooo, I did. **

**Really though, if you like it, review, because if not many people review, then I won't bother continuing it……Aw who am I kidding? I love this thing already, and I've only just done the prologue. Let me revise my previous statement: if you review, then I will be encouraged to write **_**faster **_** :D**


End file.
